undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope On The Rocks/Issue 98
This is Issue 98 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Past Versus Present". This issue is Timmy-centric. 720, Past Versus Present “Hey, papi.” I say, sneaking up on the grumpy, black man. “You got anymore of that booze?” “I do.” Chad just says, leaning up the wall in his cell. He looks like someone who is thinking. “Could you get me some? Two bottles?” I say, looking over my shouler from time to time. “Sure, if you have cash within three days.” Chad mutters. ''“Sweet. Thanks, papi.” I say, giving Chad a friendly pat on his shoulder. ''I turn to get out, but is met by one of the most respected people in this prison. “Hey, T-Burn. What you doing with my former cellmate?” J-Tech says, biting his tounge. Rumors say that J-Tech is gay, but I’m not gonna stick around to find out. “Nothing, papi.” I say, walking past him. J-Tech looks at me with a big, creepy smile. Geary looks confused, and I understand why. I am confused too. That prison was supposed to be safe enough for J-Tech to be locked up for the rest of his life. Guess that was without sucess. “How do you know each other?” Geary asks confused. “We...” I begin, but remember what I promised Chad; I can’t tell about his past, and these people know I was in prison. If they know J-Tech was in prison, they would know that Chad was too. That is too complicated for me, so I just tend to lie. “We were co-workers once.” I say, looking at J-Tech. J-Tech smiles and laughs. “Co-workers. Oh, that’s what you call nowadays?” “Is he fine?” Geary asks, looking at me. “Yeah...” I say, not taking my eyes away from J-Tech. “He’s fine.” I’ve dragged J-Tech aside to talk to him. He can’t go around and talk about how Chad was in prison. “Listen, papi. Chad is alive and...” I begin. “What? Bottom? No, way.” J-Tech says in a creepy tone. “Yeah. But these people don’t know he was in prison. So please keep that between us, okay?” I say, sounding sincerely concerned. “I see.” J-Tech says, biting his lip. “What’s in it for me?” I sigh. “I... when we find a boat, you get a spot on it.” I say. Geary already explained our plan to J-Tech who seemed to like it. “Oh, that’s quite a promise, T-Burn.” J-Tech says, leaning up the wall of the warehouse we’re standing at. “I know.” I mutter, already wishing I had promised something else. Can’t think of anything else though. “About that boat.” J-Tech says. “I’ve been living in a house the past 10 months. In the car-port, a pretty big boat is ready to set sail.” “It’s a sail boat?” I ask, not really getting what he is saying. “What? Fuck you, no. I know where there is a boat.” J-Tech says, sounding offended. “Show me.” I say, and we head off. Deaths *None Credits *Chad Bottom (flashback) *Timmy Ember *Geary Franklin *Janick Teccer Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues